


Cityscape

by dreams_of_memes



Series: Modern!Au [1]
Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: attempt at a modern!au postman, probably will stay a oneshot unless i get other ideas, stan lilith tho <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreams_of_memes/pseuds/dreams_of_memes
Summary: A doll of a girl returns to her lonely apartment after a long day of work.
Series: Modern!Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695508
Kudos: 6





	Cityscape

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was done out of love for lilith and to cope with rereading the weed arc novels  
> hanma literally Shut Up I Hate You

Even if she can’t truly appreciate it, the view from the apartment is nice.

Maybe one day, she’d be able to enjoy it fully.

Setting down her red hat on the dresser, the blonde girl quietly made her way to look out over the cityscape, holding herself as if to warm herself. As if that could come about, she hadn’t felt any warmth in such a long time.

The last time she can recall was when she was… very young, when her mother would hold her after night terrors, rocking and singing to her as she drifted back off to sleep.

Funny, her /dear/ father would be scarce in moments such as those, now that she thinks about it.

But thinking wasn’t her job, following orders and making deliveries was. And if she had the ability to do so, that was something she would take pride in.

…

If she had the ability to, she’d also cry and curse the witch she served. But not even the heat of rage could reach her now. Not a hint of emotion.

As she should be, the witch once cooed to her. A good blank slate of a girl, who does exactly what she’s told. Has no choice but to.

Reaching into one of her coat’s deep pockets, she took out her rather useless phone and tapped its screen. She couldn't speak so calling on it was rather useless, the many games she could download wouldn't entertain her, and the music she could stream wouldn't make her small apartment feel any livelier.

Hmm. 11:13 already.

Putting it away, the doll-like girl quickly set about getting herself into nightclothes and into bed. No rest for the wicked, that’s what Ma always said. She said a lot of things.

…

Funny, she can’t even dream anymore.


End file.
